This invention relates to cock apparatus of automatic ignition type for use in combustible gas appliances, and more particularly to a cock apparatus of the above type provided with a safety device which prevents leakage of live or fresh combustible gas.
Commercially available, conventional cock apparatus of automatic ignition type used heretofore in gas appliances are not provided with a safety device which prevents leakage of live or fresh combustible gas. In a gas appliance using such a conventional cock apparatus, therefore, live or fresh gas will be discharged from the gas appliance when the gas flame goes out due to, for example, the wind, overflow of liquid from a pot containing food being cooked, or inadvertent depression of the gas hose by the foot of somebody, and no one is aware of extinction of the gas flame. Continuation of such a situation is very dangerous in that the persons in the house or building may be poisoned by the gas or the discharged live gas may catch fire by being triggered by a spark or the like resulting in gas explosion or fire. Actually, according to yearly statistics, many fatal accidents owing to live gas discharge are reported, and the percentage of such fatal accidents is extremely high in the case of LP gas to the smell of which the nose is less sensitive than city gas.